The present invention relates generally to content filtering and, more particularly, to systems and methods for dynamic filtering of content posted to a social network.
Many people find it difficult to effectively monitor all comments associated with posts in their social network feeds (e.g., social media network feeds) to determine if they want to engage in commenting or interacting with the posts. Social network participants may want to engage in social computing while neither inciting nor condoning “trolling” or other bad behaviors. Many celebrities, political figures and other high profile social network participants who post photographs may receive both nice and mean spirited comments on the post, and there is currently no effective method for limiting or filtering out those mean spirited comments. In some applications, a user can right click on a post to physically select an option to hide a post and/or similar posts, or “un-follow” the originator of a post. However, such applications do not enable a user to dynamically learn a user's content preferences, nor does it allow users to dynamically filter out comments from within a post without hiding the entire post.